


Confession

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Carribean
Genre: Drabble, Gen, TV tropes inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a tv-tropes-inspired drabble for the entry "sarcastic confession"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

It would certainly have been more convenient if he'd been resurrected on Shipwreck Island, but he supposes there are rules for this sort of thing.

Rather _in_ conveniently, though, it's an East-Indiaman that scoops him out of the water. That in itself would not have been an insurmountable obstacle, but this ship is carrying Cutler Beckett's replacement. The man recognizes him, and demands to know how he is alive.

"Very well," James Norrington says, knowing he won't be believed. "I was impaled by a barnacle-encrusted sailor, but the Goddess Calypso resurrected me to send a message to the Pirate King."


End file.
